


Forgive Me, Father

by kyloreid



Category: Silence (2016)
Genre: Altar Sex, Be Quiet Sex, Blowjobs, Catholic Church - Freeform, Church Sex, Come Eating, Confessional Sex, Confessionals, F/M, Forbidden Love, Masturbation, Missionary, Prayer, Riding, church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloreid/pseuds/kyloreid
Summary: “i haven’t been able to get you out of my mind...”“i see”“it’s not in an innocent way either.”
Relationships: Father Garupe/Reader, Father Garupe/You, Francisco Garupe/Reader, Francisco Garupe/You
Kudos: 19





	Forgive Me, Father

**Author's Note:**

> this is very much inspired by kassanovella’s short fic called a full confession, except that’s with my other baby kylo!

“in the name of the father, son, and holy spirit. amen.” father francisco garupe says while crossing himself, standing on the church stage.

you can’t help but cross yourself along with him. you’re not very religious, but get dragged to church by your family everytime you're around. so here you are, in a white blouse and black skirt, legs crossed and mind wandering. 

only peeking into the dialogue every so often, you just look around at the pews, noticing so many people of all different ages agreeing to the sermon or singing along to the church songs. another thing that keeps capturing your attention is father. he’s actually a handsome young man, chin length black hair and a goatee. his robes are white with accents of black and he has an accent that you cannot place.

you squeeze your legs together when he makes eye contact with you, preaching like he’s actually speaking right to you. you quickly look away and at your lap. 

the communion song starts and church goers slowly make their way out of the pews and up to front. when it’s your row’s turn, you go down the line not realizing father garupe will be giving you your communion.

you approach him anxiously and he smiles down at you, holding up the communion. your hands are clasped in front of you, palms up. “the body of christ.” he says.

“a-amen.” you manage to stutter out.

he places it in your hand, but he doesn’t pull away instantly. his touch lingers, but you walk away quickly blush covering your cheeks. you place the communion in your mouth and ignore the wine. 

jesus christ... his hands were soft, shocking for a man. when you get back to the pew, you get on your knees to pray but you don’t. you just stare at him, watching him interact with every member of the church. an elderly woman grips his hands and he smiles at her, speaking to her gently. when you’re done “praying” you sit back on the pew.

before you know it, your mother is tapping your shoulder. “mass is over dear…”

you jolt out of your trance and nod, standing up slowly. “did you hear that father garupe is having confessions on tuesday? you should go, it will be good to relieve all the sin you’ve built up.” 

“sure mom. i’ll consider it.” you mutter. 

walking out of the church you realize you’ll be greeting father garupe again, for him to say something to you along the lines of “thank you for coming”, “may god bless you”, or “have a blessed day.” 

your mother looks at you as you slowly walk towards him. when you approach him, he smiles at you. you can feel your heart racing. 

“what an excellent service father…” your mother says. 

“thank you.” he says, he looks at you.

“is this your daughter?” your mother nods.

“yes! she’s in town for a while, so i thought i’d bring her to see you. she’s in college so she should definitely come to confession on tuesday.” your mother rubs your back as she speaks.

garupe nods. “well it begins at 2pm and ends at 4pm.”

“thank you father.” you whisper.

he shakes your mother’s hand and then your own. he squeezes it and smiles at you. “may god bless you… my sweet child.”

*

the second you got home from church, you came three times thinking of fucking father garupe. you were so overstimulated from this man of god. and you felt so dirty for it.

tuesday rolls around, and your mother shakes you awake. “go to the confession… please?”

you groan like you weren’t already planning on it. “fineee!”

when you finally get up, you dress yourself in black lace lingerie, a sweater, and jeans. you grab your wallet and car keys and head out the door, driving to the church.

parking your car, you turn it off and sit for a moment. taking a few deep breaths you try to calm yourself. “i doubt anything will happen…” you mutter aloud.

you collect your things and walk inside the church. it’s quiet and you sit in the chairs by the confession booth. there’s no one else in sight, but the door is closed. you decide to play a game on your phone while you wait. 

a few minutes later, an elderly man exits the confessional. you put your phone away and stand up, wiping your palms on your jeans. there’s a thin scrim, that is see through, that separates you from him. there’s a chair on that side, and you see from just standing and observing there is a chair across from him.

“come in… take a seat.” he says.

you breathe a sigh of relief, thankful it really was him and not someone else. you sit in the chair on the other side of the scrim. maybe if father garupe falls for your plan, you’ll move to the other side.

“father…” you whisper, watching his shadow on the other side of the divider.

he sits up a little straighter. “yes?” he asks.

“i’m a little nervous… i’ve done a lot of bad things…” you say, playing with your hands in your lap.

“that’s alright. god will find it in his heart to forgive you.” 

“well… i’ve sworn quite a bit. my life has been very stressful lately…” you start.

he nods. he’s trying to place your voice. “where have i heard her before?” he thinks to himself.

“i’ve lied to my parents, especially when it comes to school. i’ve had premarital sex a few times… oh! and when i was strapped for cash i stole things. i’m so sorry father…”

“is that all?” he asks.

“no father…” you begin, taking a deep breath. “this next thing is the worst of all. god, i’m nervous to even tell you. terrified to say it out loud.” 

“i do not judge, and neither does god.” 

“father… i attended mass on sunday, and since then i haven’t been able to…” you pause, looking at his shadow.

he has his elbows on his knees, and hands cupping his face. “it’s alright.” he says, voice slightly muffled from where his hands are. “take your time.”

you sit quietly for a minute, then continue. “i haven’t been able to get you out of my mind.”

“i see.” he says, pursing his lips.

he leans back against the chair, dropping his arms to his sides. 

“it’s not in an innocent way either… i’ve been… ive been having fantasies.” you whisper.

“what kind of fantasies?”

“oh… well… they usually start here. because i can’t contain myself, so i come over to your side, and i suck your cock—“ he cuts you off.

“oh. i see” his voice uptakes when he speaks and he sighs.

garupe looks down at his robes and makes a face. his dick got hard. he got hard from her describing that tiny amount of detail. he slowly trails his hand to the tent forming, and palming himself.

“do you want me to continue?” you ask.

“you may… if you wish.” he says, trying to make his voice as calm as possible.

you notice though. you notice his hand in his crotch beyond the scrim. it makes you excited, to know that you had that effect from the minuscule detail you gave. 

“i’d make you cum so many times… you’d be sitting in that chair and i’d ride your cock. my breasts would be in your face and i'd be leaking all over your robes—“ you stop.

you broke him. you hear him moan.

you stand up and run over to the other side of the scrim. he looks up at you and gasps. his robes are pushed up around his hips, his pants and boxers pulled down around his ankles, and his member is hard and erect in his fist.

“oh father…” you whisper.

he groans and looks down your body. he pumps his dick slowly, looking in your eyes. “i knew it was you…” 

a smirk overtakes your lips. you walk over to him and get on your knees. garupe doesn’t take his eyes off of you. slowly, you remove your sweater and set it on the floor. you grab at your breasts and massage them, tilting your head back and letting out a soft moan.

“shit… we shouldn’t be doing this…” he pants, taking the hand not wrapped around his cock and reaching towards your covered tits.

“i know father… that’s the fun of it right?” you reach back and unhook your bra, breasts swinging free.

he grabs one and his eyes widen. his still surprisingly soft hands massage the skin slowly, then he pinches your nipple. you let out a yelp, then quickly cover your mouth and look at him. a scowl covers his features.

“if we’re going to act out your fantasy, you need to be quiet for me… okay?” he rubs your nipple in between his fingers, it’s a hardened peak due to the cold room and his stimulation.

you remove your hand from your mouth and nod, then take his hand off your breast and his cock. you place each hand on the arms of the chair and smile sweetly at him. “i’m going to take care you father…” you whisper.

he watches you carefully and nods, eager to see what you’re going to do to him. his cock twitches as it lays against his robes. you get off your knees and lean over him, pinning your arms on the wall behind him and press your lips to his.

he’s surprised, but quickly copied your movements moving his lips against yours. your tongue traces his bottom lip and he parts it, allowing your tongues to play with one another. you pull away and smile, resting your forehead on his. 

you kiss his large nose, his cheeks, then pepper kisses all over his neck. you slink to your knees and grip his cock in your hand. it’s starting to soften, but you know you’ll get him back up quickly. staring at him, you smirk and lick the tip. 

garupe intakes a sharp breath and moves one of his hands to put over his mouth. you stick your tongue out and drag the tip over it. he closes his eyes and grabs the armrest of the chair. you stop and he looks down at you with pleading eyes.

“please don’t stop…” he whispers.

“then don’t take your eyes off me.” you say, lips pressed against the red and swollen tip.

he nods, as you slowly take more of his cock into your mouth. he runs a hand through your hair and your smirk. “so fucking big… who would have known that you carried this thing around huh? god i don’t even think i can fit the whole thing in my mouth.”

he grunts and tugs at your hair. “will you try?”

you kiss the tip and giggle, a small amount of precum sticks to your lips. “yes father garupe. i’m a big girl. i can handle it. it’s going to all go inside me after all.”

without any chance for him to speak, you take his whole length into your mouth. he flings his head back and moans. you gag as it hits the back of your throat, but you don’t pull off. bobbing your head, you let yourself make obscene noises and drool exit your mouth.

you can feel him twitch and before he even knows it, he’s cumming down your throat. you swallow all of it and pull off, place a kiss on the tip, and breathe in lungfuls of air. 

garupe looks at you, he looks like he’s about to say something, when there’s a knock on the door. “father? are you alright in there with the person who’s confessing?” 

you quickly put your bra and sweater back on, while garupe adjusts his robes. “yes! done in a minute! sorry!” he yells back. 

“guess i’ll see you on sunday father…” you say, standing up and walking to the door. 

he grabs your hand and pulls you in for another kiss. he can taste himself and he groans softly. you kiss him for a second, until he pulls away. “wait for me to get done… we can finish…”

you smirk. “i’ve destroyed you haven’t i?”

he sighs, but nods slowly. “i guess i’ll just have to pray for forgiveness…” 

you nod, grab your things, and walk out of the confession room. people mutter something about you being young and a huge sinner. boy if they knew…

you sit in your car and wait patiently for father garupe to come and get you. you tease your needy cunt, and play with your clit to keep yourself turned on. 

soon it’s past 4, and you zip up your jeans and walk back into the church. when you open the doors, he’s standing there. the two of you stare at one another, before he picks you up and carries you into the confessional. you wrap your arms around his neck and he closes the door. he sits back down in the chair he was in. 

you climb off his lap and strip off your sweater, bra, shoes, and jeans. garupe undoes his black robes, dress shoes, and pants. he sits in from of you, a tent in his grey boxers and his surprisingly muscular chest in a tight black t shirt. 

“everything off father.” you say sternly, grabbing your jeans and pulling a condom out of the pocket. 

he nods and takes off his boxers and t shirt. you open the package and slip the rubber on his length. he watches you carefully as you climb on his lap, rubbing your cunt against his member. 

garupe moans and he moans loud. “f-fuck… l-lord forgive me. it feels so warm.”

you kiss his neck and grab one of his hands. “here… touch me there…”

his eyes widen and he swallows, nodding slowly. you guide his hand to your clit and move his fingers around the sensitive bundle of nerves. you twitch and whimper. he watches you in awe because of how your body reacts. you then take his middle finger and guide it inside you, squeezing around it. 

“wow…” he whispers.

you laugh and pull it out, guiding it to his mouth. he moans at your taste and licks his finger clean. “are you ready father?”

he nods and you smirk, gripping his length and slowly sinking down on it. you squeeze around him, eyes rolling into the back of your head.

“fuck father! you’re so big!” you yell out. 

he groans as you take him inch by inch. he’s in awe of your pussy taking him. in awe of your slick dripping down his cock. in awe of your tightness squeezing him. 

you bury your face in the crook of his neck and whimper when he’s completely inside. “father… this is the biggest cock i’ve ever taken… f-feels so good in my tight pussy. you like it father?”

he lets out a shaky breath and bucks his hips up. you gasp. “jesus!”

you whip your head up to look at him. “sorry… it just feels so good…” he whispers.

you nod and take a deep breath. slowly, you rotate your hips. he places his hands on your hips and grips them tightly. pressing your lips to his. you bounce on his cock, squeezing it with your walls. garupe kisses you, meeting your bounces with a thrust up of his hips. the two of you are moaning as you increase your pace, his hand playing with your clit.

“our father, who art in heaven… hallowed be thy name. thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven…” holy shit, he’s praying.

“g-give us this day our daily bre-bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us and l-lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil… amen.” he finishes and groans. 

“feeling guilty?” you ask, bouncing faster.

the sound of your skin slapping echoes through the room and he rubs your clit faster, nodding. “y-yes…”

you lean down and kiss his neck softly. “god will forgive you. even he would love my pussy.” 

garupe whimpers and thrusts up into you, and he happens to angle right into your g-spot. you moan loudly. “yes father!” 

he suddenly gets a boost of confidence and begins to rail that spot inside you. you squeeze around him, orgasm slowly approaching. 

“i-i’m gonna cum!” he yells and continues at his accelerated pace, placing pressure on your clit.

you nod. “me too…”

one final thrust up and he groans. you feel him twitch and you gasp, cumming around his cock. you collapse onto his chest and he runs a hand through your hair. you both pant, coming down from your highs.

eventually, you climb off his lap. he takes off the condom and you get dressed, smiling at him. “i’ll see you sunday father”

with that, you walk out.


End file.
